(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine or the like, in particular, relating to an image forming apparatus equipped with an image display control device capable of displaying plural pages of document images in preview representation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been known image forming apparatus that include an image display control device capable of providing a plurality of pages of document images in a preview representation. In such an image forming apparatus, the processed result of scanned (pre-scanned) documents is displayed in a preview representation on the display screen before job execution, so that it is possible to confirm the scanned documents before output.
In the prior art, there has been a disclosed configuration of an image forming apparatus including a preview display function of displaying preview of output images, which includes: a first entry means for entering a forward jump command; and a second entry means for entering a rearward jump command; a means for changing preview display to the front page of the previous image scanning step from the scanning step to which the currently preview-displayed page belongs when a forward jump command is input through the first entry means; and a means for changing preview display to the front page of the subsequent image scanning step from the scanning step to which the currently preview-displayed page belongs when a rearward jump command is input through the second entry means (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2008-306469).
According to the above image forming apparatus, when document images have been read by the successive scanning copy function, an operation of the forward jump button or rearward jump button enables the preview display of the document sheaf currently displayed to quickly change to the preview display of the document sheaf that has been captured before or after the current one. According to the technology described in Patent Document 1, it is possible to handle and check the document images for each sheaf of documents. However, since it is difficult to check the correlation between document sheave, there is the problem that the overall picture of the scanned documents cannot be easily obtained.
Further, since it is necessary to change the display every time a different document sheaf is checked when the documents are checked by each document sheaf as the unit, there is a fear of causing the user to feel troublesome.